Hunger
by Sonsasu the Gray Daiconi
Summary: Ignore this for the moment.
1. C1

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything from the Tolkien books-**

**© 2007****-I own the plot and Arinin-**

**-Warning-Nothing as of yet-**

**-My thanks to I.H.N, gave me an idea how to fix the demon problem, intentionally or unintentionally, Ty-**

**-And Ty's to Calenlass Greenleaf for helping out on info for LOTRs-**

**-OKAY PEOPLE SINCE THIS NORMALY GETS YOUR ATTENTION-**

**-IN BOLD-**

**-DO NOT READ PAST THIS CHAPTER-**

**-THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITEN-**

**-IF YOU READ PAST THIS, YOU MIGHT BE CONFUSED-**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hunger**

**By, Sonsasu**

**Chapter One**

**...Wonderer...**

**---------------------------------------------------**

...Walking silently along a worn dirt path, a small girl of five years flicked her gaze around at the beautiful forest. Echoing lively with the sounds of animals, they took no notice to the passing of this strange looking human.

Clinging to the child like a second layer of skin, dirt covered most of her frail body. Her small bare feet were nearly black, bathed in layers of filth from an entire week of endless walking.

This small human, named Arinin wore ragged mud colored shorts that fell slightly past her knees. Her pale thin legs revealed long scars, as if warg talons had raced down her flesh. An oversized, olive green vest hid her upper body, but gaped in the neck and showed the center of her chest, giving a clear view of a strange burn marking. Deeper scars also covered Arinin's thin arms, except these curved down her skin like twisting snakes.

Short, unruly hair hung like a mask around her head, giving the appearance of something wild. From beneath Arinin's dirty ebon hair, two large gray eyes stared blankly ahead…

Even though Arinin traveled with…with…_him_…non-stop and sometimes under the scorching sun, it never affected the shade of her coloring. Even with the bright radiance, shining down vigorously upon her skin it remained pale, as death were near or sickness haunted her frail looking body…

------------------------------------

Blinking dry eyes, Arinin let her gaze roam further along the path.

"_When will I have freedom?" _she thought with a hazed mind.

Nearly a year ago, it would have never bothered her, but now…that peaceful bliss had dissipated. Nothing mattered to Arinin; too many things had faded from her carved out mind to try to grasp them again… All save for the one desire of freedom…

----------------------------------------

"Halt!"

Arinin immediately obeyed the deep voice, freezing in mid step. Blinking slowly as if waking from a dream, she drew herself from the mindless walking trance and placed her foot down. Two tall figures stood on the path facing her. Had it not been for the demand for her to stop, she would have walked right into them.

The two beautiful creatures that stood before Arinin belonged to the ancient race of elves. Flicking her gray gaze from one to the other, even an Ork with half a brain could easily see that they were twins. Nevertheless, the main question was, were they going to block her from her goal?

----------------------------------

Glaring down at the human, the twins could easily sense the aura surrounding her. It was like trying to peer past a thick white fog, with a dark light shining from behind it. This made Elladan and Elrohir's alabaster skin crawl with great unease…

---------------------------

Frowning openly, the elf to Arinin's right placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, a nervous gesture that was not unseen by his twin. Wearing the clothing of an elvin ranger this creature reminded her greatly of someone…but that _someone_ was most likely dead…and devoured.

The nervous elf wore his long black hair loose letting it flow to the center of his back. Two ebony colored orbs not yet filled with great wisdom, but with youth, gazed at Arinin, a decision obliviously warring in his mind.

"_They__ see what stands before them…" _Arinin thought while regarding the beautiful beings faces.

Looking from the nervous elf, she could see the same mirrored in his twin.

---------------------------

Taking a step back, Arinin bowed low, causing the shirt to gap further.

"Forgive me if I startled the two of you, but I must speak with Elrond…"

"No." This came from the elf that clutched his blade tighter.

Frowning from behind her hair, Arinin straightened back up.

"May I ask, as to why I cannot?"

"We are not so naïve, as to lead something evil into our own home." Was the snapped reply from the elf on the left.

Chuckling Arinin shook her head.

"If your father didn't want me here, do you not think I would be dead by now? You already know he controls every inch of this forest. I would never make it past your border before I met an untimely end… He already knows of my presence… However, just so you two comprehend what I speak. Why, oh why, would Elrond risk his own flesh and blood to encounter something dangerous, unless he was absolutely certain of what would be found?"

Arinin lifted her hands and slowly curled her fingers, until they dug into the soft skin of her palms.

"I know what you sense…you sense the corruption within me, the poison in my soul."

Allowing her hands to drift back to her sides Arinin lifted her eyes to gaze out from behind the curtain of her hair.

"_Do not!_ Blame the poisoned, instead of the poisoner…"

-------------------------------

Elladan and Elrohir continued to watch the small human, both frowning in uneasy confusion.

"_As deeply as it troubles me…she does speak true…If Ada did not wish her to be here then he would have sent warriors." _Elladan thought to his brother.

"_Aye…and should anything go awry, Glorfindel, Erestor and Naneth will be able to help Ada."_ Elrohir thought over to Elladan's mind.

Silently agreeing with his sibling, he took a breath.

"Very well... But should appearances prove true, you _will_ find yourself at the end of our blades." Elladan said in a soft voice.

A faint smile spread on Arinin's pale lips.

"I would expect no less…"

---------------------------

**(A few moments later…)**

The dirt path had long ago disappeared and now the three were traveling along a hidden road for elves. And speaking of elves…glancing over her shoulder, Arinin watched while the twins continued their mental arguments. It was somewhat amusing to watch them, as they silently glared at one another and gestured every now and then in her direction.

So caught up in their argument they barely noticed as Arinin slowed her walk until she was but a few feet in front of them.

"My name is Arinin, may I know yours?"

The two were startled slightly from their conversation and answered without thought.

"Elladan."

"Elrohir."

The twins visibly flinched as they let their names slip in perfect sync. Even though Arinin did not see them, she answered anyway.

"Do not be concerned…it is not I who can use your names against you… only the one I am bounded to can use that knowledge…"

Arinin was unable to finish her sentence as a blade suddenly pressed against her throat. Shifting her eyes along the gleaming elvish sword, storm gray met with dark sapphire. A very tall golden haired warrior gazed down at Arinin with an unreadable expression on his stunningly beautiful face…

-----------------------------------------------

**(Sigh)**

**-Concerning people who don't like me or my writing-**

**This is a site where you can write anything you want in a fanfic, if you want Legolas to love a Sue or you, then he'll love a Sue or you, simple as that. If you want all of the LOTR's chars to be gay, whoopee to you. You can write here to improve your grammar, spelling, or just for the joy of writing, it's not a crime.**

**To people who are a little _too_ obsessed with LOTR fanfic's.**

**Please, please act your age...this is just writing dear god, no need to act like a child who didn't get what he or she wanted... I'm trying to improve what I like to do, so yea I'm going to ignore the ranting flamers, no matter how much they threaten, cuss, or whine to me about this fic.**

**I wrote this as a stepping stone, nothing more, poor grammar, tell me something I don't know. Bad plot, yea sure okay fine, Arinin/Oni-kai is an evil sue, whatever, fine call her what you want. She is just a made up char I'm using, yes her name is Japanese, so la-de-da tell me something new please, my fic, my char names are whatever I want them to be. No, I don't know any elvish, I can live with that, I do give props to people who took the time to learn it though. The thing is I like to write, and nothing you say will stop that, if anything you only increase the disire to write more, okay?**


	2. C2

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything from the Tolkien books-**

**© 2007-I own the plot, Oni-Kai Starwinter and the Demon Moon Rat Saio-**

**-WARNING-Gore-**

**-Oh look I made a sequel-**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hunger**

**By, Sonsasu**

**Chapter two**

**Heart**

**-----------------------------------------------**

Dark crimson glittered upon the pale iced snow. Blood shone like liquid rubies as it bled from his chilling corpse. With each step I took the ice beneath my black boots would crackle like broken bones. Listening to the creak of leather as I knelt down beside the broken Elf my storm gray gaze fell to his stunningly beautiful face.

**"There is no greater joy in my existence than to kill every mark given from Saio."**

Dried blood began to reflect with the dying light shimmering as the sun steadily descended behind the icy spires. His coal black hair spread out like a fan only added to the perfection of my kill. Pallid lips parted as if to form a protest and a thin trail of blood continued to drip freshly from his mouth. Two ebon eyes glazed over and filled with terror stared blankly out into nothingness.

**"No more than a moments sorrow had filled my heart when I took his life with these bare hands."**

A dark red pool had formed beneath this corpse pouring from where his spine once was...

Groaning softly I could feel Saio's hunger just beneath my ribs. I could feel the coils writhing round and round acting like drowning worms struggling to escape a shallow puddle. Gasping with the sensation I tossed my head backwards...their voices...their voices... I could hear them...each and every one of those worms screaming and demanding me to feed them!

**"The price is simple it's…hunger…the hunger for flesh, blood, and the soul of the marked."**

Like rolling flames Saio's breath rolled over and past me misting over in the frigid temperature. Letting my gray soulless eyes meet his glowing scarlet ones a joyous smile spread upon my visage. Rolling my head forward again I watched transfixed as Saio placed his hooked talon below the Elf's naked breast plate. Slowly running the tip of his claw downwards the waxen stomach flesh parted with ease.

**"I shall never regret…I shall never forgive…I shall never forget…"**

Shivering from the restless movement of Saio's coils inside my ribs I turned my head towards the Moon Rat Demon. Nearly skeletal in his true form you could see every bone straining against his flesh despite all the long fur covering him. Pearly teeth broken and jagged I stared at the long lines of saliva that landed on the snow burning it like acid. His scarlet eyes reminded me of lava that was trapped behind a glass window ready to break at any second… A particularly hard crash against my ribs arched my back and tore out a low cry of pain. Shuddering with the aftereffects I chuckled softly and turned back to the corpse.

**"We feel no pain…we know no bounds…we see the unseen…we are the immortal."**

Running my fingers lightly along the cut I pushed my hand under the chilled flesh creating a raised mound of skin much like a bubble. Grinning in pleasure of playing with the silky organs I pushed deeper into the left section searching for the desired item…

**"The burn of hunger can never be eased for long…"**

Grasping the soft muscle that was considered so powerful I gave it a firm yank and slowly pulled it free of its bloody containment.

**"The heart…shall surrender what we seek…"**

Smiling broadly I held the slightly warm piece of flesh above my head to the impatiently waiting demon. The wet rough texture of Saio's tongue wrapping around my wrist and the offered heart made my breath catch. Drops of crimson saliva landed upon me turning my white shirt dark pink…

-------------

Eyes flying wide open Elladan sat straight up gasping in muted terror. A cold sweat covered his pale body making him shine in the moonlight. Looking towards the dancing light where it crept in from the open window and spilled against the bed, he watched it for several long moments. Taking a deep calming breath Elladan turned to peer at his brother and Oni-Kai. Held gently in Elrohir's arms the tiny human appeared to be very fragile when sleeping...

"_It was nothing more than a nightmare…"_

A shaky smile graced Elladan's full lips and he reached down to stroke Oni-Kai's short ebony hair. She made a small sound and tried to nuzzle his hand wiggling against his brother. The little human had been here for no more than a week and though she looked better…her eyes remained so distant.

Frowning deeply Elladan repressed an annoyed sigh as he carefully removed the little girl's thumb from her mouth, _"we have to break her of that habit some time soon…"_

Staring down at Oni-Kai Elladan let his gaze roam to that…toy of hers. Loosely clutched to her chest the doll rat seemed to see right through him with those glassy scarlet eyes… Shaking his head from side to side Elladan moved his lips grumbling silently. Shifting back to his earlier position he slipped his arms around Oni-Kai and lightly rested his chin on top of her head.

Taking one more deep breath Elladan let his eyelids fall heavily and in no time he drifted off into oblivion completely unaware...

"_Just a dream indeed…"_ Oni-Kai thought.

Storm gray eyes open and small lips curved into an evil smile of foul intent Oni-Kai felt the familiar stirrings of her price awakening…

----------------------------


	3. C3

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything from the Tolkien books-**

**© 2007-I own the plot, Oni-Kai Starwinter, Desaja, Lunar Unrest, and the Demon Moon Rat Saio-And the name Saioautukiomuti-**

**-Warning-Nothing right now-**

**-Oh look made a third sequel-**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hunger**

**By, Sonsasu**

**Chapter Three**

**Broken Glass**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Green mist slowly crept over my body glittering along my skin like little droplets of sparkling water. It also coated Saio's furred being with its poison sinking beneath his exposed pallid flesh. A small shiver racked my limbs jerking the white gown that covered my thin body. This damned thing was allowing every chilled wisp of air to seep through it…

The poisonous tingling turned into a numbed sensation of cold pins dancing under my skin. Lifting my shiny hand up to the crimson sky a grin spread across my face like a wasting disease. I could feel it…the poison inching through my very soul as though icy fingers curiously roamed inside of me. I could feel it leaking past and into every open pour of my body. A feeling like this should be shared…

"_Silly creature…you cannot save, what's so perfectly corrupted…"_

Turning my head to the side I stared down at Elrohir. Oh yes you could certainly see the growing fear marring his lovely face.

"_Now, it's your turn…"_

Rising to my knees beside the foolish elf we watched one another, both of us waiting for the right moment to act… Hours eased by unnoticed; all the while the sun steadily fell behind the valley's rotted hills. Shifting my gaze away from him I stared at the setting sun. Nothing more than a small scarlet portion could be seen now…perfect…

Dropping down to all fours I crawled towards Elrohir grinning as the dead grass crumbled to an ashy dust in my wake. Pausing I lifted storm gray eyes to watch the demon swaying, to an invisible tune. My grin faded slowly and was replaced by an envious look.

"_Only Demons can hear the song of the dead and dance to it…"_

Turning my somber attention back to the terrified elf I straddled his well built chest. Completely nude and speckled with dark gray ash his marble white body lay helpless to whatever whim I possessed.

"_Do you know that these mists of glass are actually thousands of Deon Demons pressed together? They're a very special breed of demon, impossible to control but they contain purest source of power…You should see what they do to their victims…it's beautiful. I think I'll show you exactly how they feed…"_

Elrohir's ebony eyes widened as his breath came in short gasps his terror filled me with a warm glow at the pit of my stomach. A soft giggle like crackling flames emerged from my throat only a demon host could understand this enraptured feeling.

"_I want you to taste the forgotten seeds of hell and pure chaos…"_

Placing deathly cold hands on his board shoulders I leaned down and sealed dark blue lips onto his…

-------------

Elrohir struggled to keep his mouth closed against the small five year old human. Unfortunately, she thrust her tongue past his only working defense to move against his tightly clenched teeth. A horrid burning sensation against the walls of his throat created rivulets of tears to fall unseen to the ground. Frozen air slowly seeped past his teeth and bled down his open throat rolling into his lungs. The sickening sweet taste of her poisonous breath stretched his lungs almost violently.

"_Enjoy my gift while you can…"_

Ignoring what was said Elrohir's mind screamed franticly in protest at this disgusting situation. He fought to move his paralyzed body but when he managed to curl his fingers an invisible hand made of scalding iron seized his heart and convulsed around it. This nightmarish feeling tore out a cry of mindless agony from the very core of his being. The immense pain bowed his spine and drove his head into the ash sown ground.

Oni-Kai smiled as Saio's skeletal rat hand closed over her torso and waist. He lifted her up a split second before Elrohir lost his sanity to pain and started thrashing.

"_You make this Demon proud to call you his bounded Oni-Kai," _Saio's deep voice rumbling against her back like little tremors in the earth. Cradled gently to his chest he held her the same way as you would hold a new born baby.

"_We should let him enjoy this gift don't you think?"_ Oni-Kai said as she trailed her numb fingers under Saio's hairless chin.

Backing away from the thrashing elf the mists began to swallow them but not before Oni-Kai let out a bark of cruel laughter.

--------------

What could have been mistaken as an eternity passing Elrohir slowly became aware of himself the same way sand trickled in an hour glass. Blinking rapidly he took deep breaths of the sickly sweet air trying to understand what just happened. Rising to a sitting position he noticed that all of the green mist had dissipated. Turning his head sluggishly he stared at the sliver of what remained of the sun. It reminded him of the Sni Snakes found high in the mountains their eyes nothing more than thin glowing crimson slits…

Like a shining eye being shut the dying valley was eclipsed in darkness without the sun to illuminate it. Slowly eating at the ground a pale red light shuddered across the plains masking it with the look of an ancient battle field covered in blood. Rising to his feet Elrohir tilted his head back to stare at a shimmering moon in the starless night sky. Not even a single cloud to be seen for miles the heavens seemed to be watching him, waiting for something...

Screaming past him like a vengeful harpy the wind stole his breath with its merciless chill roving over his naked body. Wrapping his arms around himself Elrohir looked around determined to escape whatever this land was. However, a cold tingling in the tips of his fingers called out for his attentions. Flexing his fingers repeatedly the sensation began to creep further up his hand.

Fighting down the nagging panic Elrohir had to call on his warrior's discipline to school his fears. But when he turned to look at his hand he sucked in a sharp breath tainted with terror. Before ebony eyes, his hand steadily shifted to the color of bright green and slowly became shinning transparent glass. It was with this sight that he realized…the mists had never departed…Oni-Kai had placed them inside of him…

Looking to his other hand he felt his heart skip a beat. It was exactly the same as his right and on lifting his hand closer to his face he could see the mists sliding under the glass skin. Elrohir still possessed the ability to feel his hand accept when he went to bend his fingers spider web thin cracks spread at the joints.

Helplessly he watched as the mists took over his body spreading from his arms down his chest and eventually to his legs… Small whimpers of pathetic fear fell from him as the poison mist crept up past his neck to his chin. He had to take weak shallow breaths as his chest stiffened further to fragile glass. The sting of tears gathering in his eyes threatened to fall. While the poison slithered up his cheeks he was able to whisper a single word before his body was completely turned to glass.

"_Ada…"_

Mere moments passed and his struggle to remain still became a war with the terrible need for more oxygen. Elrohir believed nothing at this point would worsen his life…but a tickling inside his nose proved him wrong….

His mind shrieked out useless pleas and hopeless protests to every god known but these words fell on deft ears. The tickling continued to grow urging him on to sneeze…

The unpleasant feeling in his nose finally reached it highest point…

Pain exploded in Elrohir's chest as he sucked in a deep breath creating a wave of cracks to race along his body. There was nothing more then a second for his mind to understand the horror of what was about to happen. Elrohir's sneeze was coupled with an agonized scream as he shattered to a pile of a millions shards… From the shattered remains of the elf arose the green mist Deon Demon laughing like the hiss of wind through the valley…

----------------

With a loud thunk Elrohir's head landed solidly on the table. He shot up from the chair and looked around franticly in terror. With disoriented senses he started to back away until a soft voice made him jerk around.

"Are you okay?"

With a sharp cry Elrohir fell down in an ungraceful heap having tripped over his own two feet.

"Wha-what…?" Elrohir stammered focusing his sight on Oni-Kai.

Two storm gray eyes were fixed firmly to his pallid face along with everyone else in the Hall of Fire. Frowning deeply in concern Elrond rose from his chair at the head of their long dinning table and made his way over to Elrohir.

Placing his hand on Elrohir's shoulder Elrond parted his lips to ask what was wrong. But before his words could be freed his son shifted and clung to him wrapping both of his arms tightly around him. Blinking in surprise for a few seconds he then slid his arms around Elrohir and gently held the trembling elf. Soft murmurs of worry and confusion began to rise in the great hall echoing upon the soaring ceiling.

All the while Oni-Kai feigned concern when in truth she was struggling not to laugh out loud. For over three and a half days she and Saio had been steadily increasing the twin's nightmares. Yet the two fools never once doubted her! Had they tried this on their father he would have known immediately what she really was. Especially with his healer's gift that damn thing could find corruption in the soul when probed for. However, she and Saio could still enjoy the mental agony the twins experienced with every single dream.

"Brother!" Elladan exclaimed quite loudly.

Oni-Kai was yanked from her thoughts as Elladan rushed over to his Ada and his shaking sibling. Almost smirking at his frightened visage she watched as he tried to get Elrohir to speak. Lifting her storm gray eyes up to the hall's entrance she felt her heart entirely stop and all pleasure drain away.

Standing there like a shining ghost of purity was a single priestess of the Golden Moon Order. Blind eyes the color of milk seemed to bore right into Oni-Kai with precise aim. Hair the color of oil cascaded down her back nearly brushing the floor with its length. And the robe of white hawk feathers made her seem unreal on the first glance. In her right hand she carried a thin silver staff shaped like a tree. And under her left hand was the massive head of an ebony wolf hound trained to locate and eradicate demons….

And there names are Desaja and Lunar Unrest...

A sharp pain like a knife slicing into her temple was followed by a velvety voice whispering softly through her mind, _"it's good to see you again…host of Saioautukiomuti…"_

Sighing softly Oni-Kai ran her thoughts over the demon link, "l_ooks like our fun might be cut short Saio," _his only reply was the gentle movement of ice cold tendrils brushing along her ribs like a dark lover's caresses.

This almost painful sensation made her smile in earnest.

Four marks for the price of one…this was going to be…interesting…

------------------------------------------------------------

**Hahaha try pronouncing Saio's real demon name**

**Then try it backwards….**

**P.S.**

**Ada means Father**


	4. C4

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything from the Tolkien books-**

**© 2007-I own the plot, Oni-Kai Starwinter, Desaja, Lunar Unrest, and the Demon Moon Rat Saio-And the name Saioautukiomuti-**

**-Warning-Slight gore-Necromancy prices, and Demonic nature-This chapter is to focus mainly as an ****explanation****-Chapter five will have action, and more in the line of LOTRs chars-**

**-Oh look, made a forth sequel-Sort'a…-**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hunger**

**By, Sonsasu**

**Chapter Four**

**Visible**

**-------------------------------------------------**

A soft sigh escaped Oni-Kai as she slid from the seat, her storm gray eyes never once leaving Desaja's.

"_What an annoyance…I suppose we should end this game…"_

Glancing down at Saio she smiled faintly and jerked her head towards the elves. He blinked his scarlet eyes once then hopped down and trotted alongside Oni-Kai. Looks of shock followed the two as they made their way to stand beside Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir. Oni-Kai whispered a single word of power upon stopping beside them.

----------------------

Like a small zap of burning electricity racing underneath their skin, the Elves of the Last Homely House all felt the pain of a powerful drugging spell being removed. The demon child's shrill laughter echoed upon the high arched walls of the Hall of Fire, along with the sickening sounds of bones being broken and remade. Without her main spell to cloud the senses Oni-Kai's true self was revealed in less than a heartbeat. In fact the entire forest began to emit loud warnings of dread about the evil edan child…

Those who'd been sitting at the table now shot up from their seats, even the musicians had stopped playing to stare at the horror they saw. Oni-Kai was no longer a child in appearance but a true demon host…

-------------------------------

Her lidless scarlet snake eyes roved over the elves and as she smiled causing some to draw back. Every single tooth was long and filed down to a point. Oni-Kai's once deathly pale skin now resembled the color of a grayish drowned victim with transparent scales. Black and blue veins could be seen pulsing beneath paper-thin scales. A soft chuckle escaped her as she lifted a taloned hand to brush back her black spiked hair…

"Impressive is it not? This is the price one must suffer with when summoning different breeds of demons at such a tender age…" Oni-Kai said her soft raspy voice reverberating upon itself….

----------------------------

"I can smell your confusion, so allow me to enlighten all of you." Oni-Kai said while her snake tongue darted out tasting the bitter candy of their emotions.

"Many would appreciate that…demonic host." The tall golden haired Glorfindel growled, his hand twitching for a sword that wasn't there.

Oni-Kai hid her grimace; the chances of her surviving a fight here were too slim for her liking… So she did the only thing she could do, she shrugged and smiled.

"Necromancy…is an art that I have mastered. And because of this, I was able to pass under even the most ancient gazes."

"Necromancy is a foul thing that engulfs the soul in shadow. Any would be able to sense such." Glorfindel stated.

Oni-Kai snorted and somehow narrowed her lidless glittering eyes, "Yes I know that, but it takes an even greater master to hide the damage to your soul and body."

Glancing from the corner of her silted eye, she spotted the very fair Celebrian. "But that doesn't explain how I slid past everyone for so long now does it?"

A sickly sweet smile spread along her face as images formed in her mind. "Humans breed constantly, thus I requested Saio to steal six female infants for me…fresh from the mother's womb no less. For I can think of no other thing more pure then a newborn, they are like blank pages of parchment just waiting for a scribe… I bled the first dry for my blood circle and then used the second as the main sacrifice to call for power. After that, I literally tore apart the other four to gain use of their souls…"

Glancing around the room Oni-Kai saw looks of disgust and horror, provoking her further. "I molded the third to act as a shield for myself... The other three were required for Saio, his presence was just too large to contain with only one…"

Her smile turned cruel and she gazed only at Elrond's wife. "I dare you to use your senses, feel the agony they endure. Can you hear the screams they make even now! And if I didn't know better…I'd think they were still begging for me to stop..."

"Enough!" Celebrian yelled, her pale delicate hand covering her mouth.

Oni-Kai blinked and allowed her smile to fade, "My sincerest apologies, I forgot how sensitive elves are to children. Oh, yes, before I forget. The other spell that was broken…it was in your food." New looks of horror were directed to the table, causing Oni-Kai to bust out laughing again.

Glancing down at the calm Elrond and the very angry twins Oni-Kai's face assumed an almost detached look. "When Elladan and Elrohir brought me here I underestimated the strength of the older Eldars. I believed that the souls would hinder your inner sight fairly well. Unfortunately, I ran into someone who was able to…sense Saio's presence, though only faintly." Oni-Kai shrugged again and shifted her scarlet gaze over to the dark haired Erestor who stood next to Glorfindel.

"I have you to thank for bringing my attention to the flaw in my power…"

The black haired counselor stiffened and took a threatening step forward from his seat. Where Glorfindel had no sword, Erestor did however possess a dagger… He was no idle little bookworm; the damn Noldo could easily hold his own against most warriors. Even though it would take him time to get near her, Oni-Kai took a step back.

"Relax! You had no direct hand in assisting me. It was nothing more then a second glance you gave to Saio. But it was enough to alert us…"

"After playing the shy mortal for three days, Saio suggested that I approach your cook… It drove me near insane trying to convince Khelek with the impression of an eager child's willingness to help. Eventually I was able to charm him enough to help in cooking the meals. This gave me the chance to place hairs of my demon in current…"

Oni-Kai's head swung around as armed warriors began to file in from every open doorway.

"After all…everyone here has to eat eventually…so every elf in Imladris was under the spell."

Oni-Kai watched with a slight feeling of dread as Elrond and the twins rose up…

"_Warriors behind you, warriors at your flanks, and warriors at your front… You never could help provoking things that were beyond you… Iska kai en' i' rauko nosse."_ Desaja murmured through Oni-Kai's mind.

**--------------------------------------------**

**Okay, this chapter was just for an explanation of a few things**

**Translation**

**Pale nothing of the demon kin--Iska kai en' i' rauko nosse**

**I'll come back later to change the poor elvish and rewrite a few things that I don't think is right**


End file.
